Never a Dull Moment
by Lola1121997
Summary: Lily Luna Potter enters her first year of Hogwarts and it wasn't going the way she though it would. The older guy was the most confusing though. The years till graduation were going to be messy. Rated K for the moment later chapters in fifth year or up it might turn to M with violence and possibility of lime/lemons, not sure how I'm putting it yet. Enjoy ! :3
1. Chapter 1: Mentality at it's peek

**_Disclaimer~! _**

**_Harry Potter is not mine, I loved living in it as a kid and I am letting go of my imagination on the next generation. I'll never be any where near J. writing standards and I apologize for that.  
_**

**_Hope you like it~!_**

**_:3_**

**_Never a Dull moment_**

**_By Shanny_**

**_Chapter one: Mentality at its peak_**

The platform was flooded with parents anxiously awaiting their children's homecoming; it was funny to think they use to be the children coming from Hogwarts seeing all of their parents waiting for their arrival. She finally understood how her mother felt when they all left; it was miserable all you do is worry and miss them. Their letters are what you end up living for, just searching for the owls in the grey sky. Even when just James went it was like a part of the happiness was gone and replaced with worry. It was the second year two of her children were attending now and it just got worse, the worrying was driving her mad; Harry didn't know what to do to help half the time. Lily has been traveling with Teddy, Victorie and Dom to Paris for the past month because she was going crazy without her brothers too; she's not due back till tomorrow. The last month was the worst of all, though next year all three would be going. Ginny was trying hard to not think of next year just James and Albus returning.

The train steamed into the station and came to a holt; the doors opened and the students all rushed their goodbyes and were searching for their parents. Ginny was beginning to get impatient when James ran to her dropping his things in his hast.

"You've gotten so tall! I've missed you like crazy!" She rushed excitedly hugging him again, "Now where is your brother?"

"Probably still snogging his girlfriend—" Ginny's eyebrows shot to the roof. "I mean… saying goodbye verbally to his un-sexually attractive female friend?"

Ginny wasn't impressed, though Harry could tell James was lying there was no point telling her because in her eyes it's the principal of it all. This was going to be interesting.

"_Acio_ Albus Severus Potter!" Ginny said, not a second later did Ablus turned up at the point of her wand.

Looking annoyed he raised his voice, "Mum! What in Merlin's beard was—?"

Ginny's menacing look was enough to shut him up; she put her hand on her hip, "Who're snogging you and why? You're twelve!"

Albus's face twisted in confusion, _what was she on about?_ "I don't know what you mean—"

"I don't want to hear it! When you get home you're cleaning the fireplace the muggle way!" She fumed; no son of hers was going to be a womanizer; if his snogging now imagine what he'll be doing at 13.

"You're insane! No! I didn't even—" Ablus cried terrified.

Ginny grabbed him by the ear yelling to Harry and James goodbye. Albus turned to them frantically to see a sly grin planted on James' face, _that bastard_! Ginny Apparated home before he could say a thing.

Harry gave a slight smirk at his wife, "She sure has gotten insane, hasn't she?" He turned to see James holding back Laughter. "That was a horrible thing to do; I'll be telling your mother when we get home James."

"You have to congratulate me on my execution of it though Dad, I did well." James chuckled, "Besides you're trying hard to not laugh. Go on, let it out."

Harry felt himself laugh as he held onto James' shoulder and Apparated home to set things straight.

Albus had forgotten how crafty his mother was, she could think up the worst punishments and not waver to it being done the way she says. James has to pack all of our things into boxes manually by tomorrow when we're moving; mum unpacked everything so he could re-pack it. Everyone's rooms, the lounge, kitchen even the storage rooms but for some reason James was doing it gleefully… guess he really does love packing. The bastard confessed and he still has to clean this fireplace to make sure he doesn't snog anyone till fifth year, _the women is balmy it's my first day back. _That's probably the reason his so god damned cheerful.

"Ablus! Get dressed!" Harry yelled horrified that his son would clean his house while naked, "Ladies live here too! In fact your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are coming over to help transport the second half! Go to your room. Now!"

He didn't have time to tell his dad he was in fact wearing clothes because he apparated. He could feel his clothes on his body but when he looked down he too saw no clothes either. He moved to his feet as fast as a seeker catching the snitch and sprinted to his room. It was empty; James had packed his room first now that he thought about it and he was almost certain dad apparated to the new house where James and he were unpacking the first half. Wait, no. Not fully empty there was a note and a small bag. He reached for the note and at his tough it began to laugh in his face before reading itself. James' voice chuckled as he spoke.

'_ALLY! I thought you'd like to know I packed every piece of clothing first except what's in this bag, good luck mate! You'll be the bell of the ball! Hahaha!_

Albus reached inside the bag the small bag and dragged out a pink frilly dress. He was going to kill him. He unhappily pulled on the dress when the door squeaked open.

"I could've sworn I heard James laughing up here, have you seen him—" Teddy's eyes grew wide then he erupted in laughter at the sight of Albus. 'Why' was the only word he could utter after five minutes of trying.

"Sodd off! James somehow made my clothes invisible while not at school and left me a… well, you can see." Albus growled.

Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"It's just that to do the spell you just said James would have had to actually listen in class."

Albus was seething. "So what, can you help me or not?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry mate." Teddy apologize, "So where are your invisible clothes?"

"I'm still wearing them, thought it might ware off…"

Teddy pulled out his wand and mumbled _visibilis _with that Ablus' clothes appeared and he pulled off the disgusting dress. Only then did he notice Lily laughing hysterically behind Teddy with Dom. He would never hear the end of it, _great_.

"What're you three doing here, I thought use were coming tomorrow?" Albus inquired.

"We're surprising everyone for tea tonight. We were going to talk to James to sneek us in now but I guess were got to the leaky caldron instead." Lily rambled excitedly, "This will be my first time going without Dad or Mum. Albus do you think I can borrow your dress? I think pink goes great with my hair and mine stuff has been packed."

Teady was holding back his laughter while Dom was wailing.

"Oh, that was beautiful!" Dom beamed. "Almost as beautiful as—"

"Oh shut it! Merlin's beard!" yelled Albus. This was worse than the actually prank.

"Okay, that's enough girls let's go get Victorie and head off." Teddy apologetically at Albus, "We'll see you tonight Al, don't tell anyone we're here." A crack sounded as he apparated them away.

Lily was having the time of her life in Paris but she was still glad to be back. She found herself studying the people in the Leaky Cauldron; many were old and haggard many were also just average wizards you'd see just about anywhere but there were those rare few ones that looked out of place in the dank walls of the Cauldron. They were people from the ministry mainly; she recognized them because they looked much like her father did when he goes into work. They wore suits and form-fitting dresses with jackets; her and her father call them _Straight-jackets _'cause they all look like they're going to go mental.

"Earth to Lily!" Dom clicked her fingers in her face, "Are you scouting for Father Christmas? 'Cause even the muggles know his a myth Lils."

Dominique was her best-friend and cousin. She was beautiful just like her mother; she had lightly tanned skin, blonde curls and her almond-shaped brown eyes were so big, most guys do double takes when they see her. They were real opposites in looks; Lily with her bright auburn hair, creamy white complexion and large green eyes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. When're we heading off to the new house? I haven't seen it yet." Lily sighed, "I'm going to miss 12 Grimauld Place."

"Same here actually, it's an old place but a nice one." Teddy said distantly then came back with a smile, "We should be heading off about now actually. You guys ready?"

"Yes!" Lily and Dom Chimed.

"Yeah, let's go." Victorie took teddy and Dom's hands while Teddy grabbed Lily's.

The crack sounded and they appeared in the front yard of the new house. It was tall like the Burrow and quite uneven with dark wood. Windows were everywhere and lights were switched on all round, we could see to the kitchen from outside; it was a beautifully abstract house.

Lily strode toward the door as fast as her legs would take her. She reached for the door knob twisted it and pushed her way into the house. Not a second after the other three were pushing in, the whole table erupted.

"Teddy! Lily! You're back earlier!" Ginny screeched happily getting up from the table she glided across the room grabbing extra chairs for the table.

"We thought we'd surprise you and I'd never miss out on seeing my new home!" Lily ran and gave her parents a hug then took her seat beside Lewis' friend with it being the last one left.

The happy chatter began Lily and Dom talked about Paris mostly while James and Ablus talked of school and how Professor Sprout was hooking up with Mr. Filtch, Ginny wasn't please about some of the conversations but glad they were all back.

Right after dinner ended all the kids broke into groups. Rose, Albus and Molly in one; James and fred went with Teddy and Victorie even though they weren't kids then there was Dominique, Lewis his friend and Lily. Lucy and Roxy were off in the corner being girls though Lily and Dom were there age they didn't get on too great.

"I'm Jem by the way," smiled the boy that was next to her, "You're going to Hogwarts next year right?"

"Yeah, I am." Lily beamed, "Is it as amazing as I think it is, or do people just make it sound amazing?"

"It's pretty amazing, I love it. This year was my first year, just look out for Flitwick when you talk about height and you'll be fine. Though you're short too you might make him feel at home." He joked, chuckling making his brown eyes smile as well.

Lily pretended to be offended and lightly slapped him on the shoulder, "You're talking to the chosen one's daughter you know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't know! I swear!" with faked shock, he pleaded for forgiveness.

James interrupted from behind them, "Someone has a crush on my little sister, hmmmm?"

Jem blushed a deep crimson. "Not hardly."

"Right, I'm sorry must of misread your naturally red face to be blushing." He teased playfully, "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Sure, forgiven." Jem smirked, while Lilly told her brother off.

"You know, you guys would make a cute couple," Dom flashed a smile before she ran and Jem chased her.

Not a second after Lewis added, "You know, I agree, what with your dark looks and her lighter you'd really complement each other quite—"

Lily tackled him before he could finish.

"Don't say another word or I'll tickle you to death," She glared through him.

He gasped, "Oh no! Lily is going to tickle me whatever will I do since I have had one year of defense against the dark arts! Oh no, Oh—"

She attacked his rib-cage and he roared with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell for a while

**_Disclaimer~!_**

**_Harry Potter is not mine, I loved living in it as a kid and I am letting go of my imagination on the next generation. I'll never be any where near J. K. Rowling writing standards and I apologize for that._**

**_I'm trying to get the first part up fast so if you are interested it's coming really quick~!_**

**_:3_**

**_Never a Dull moment_**

**_By Shanny_**

**_Chapter two: Farewell for a while_**

The next day Lily, Dom, Lucy and Roxy were at Diagon Ally collecting there school things. Harry and Bill went with them since everyone else was busy with work while they had their week off. They had everything except their wands and had finally arrived at Olivanders and opened the door to a ring.

"Harry! Bill! How can I help you today, getting the kids wands?" He grinned when they nodded, "I can spot which is yours and Ginny's from a mile away." He was looking at her, "Lily-Luna potter, you look just like your grandmother, you know that?"

"Yeah, so people say." She said quietly.

"It's the hair mostly, so which one of use is first?" His eyes glazing over them; Dom quickly stepped forward. "Ah, just one moment," he sang as he strolled down the aisles and return a few minutes later with three boxes. He opened the box and handed the wand to her, "Well, give it a wave."

She did and the ink pot on the old man's desk flew to the back wall and smashed.

"Obviously not, next one," he said handing her the second one.

She waved the wand again down an aisle and at the back a green slime appeared over the floor.

"No, no, definitely not," he placed the third in her hand. She waved it and sparks flew and looked like glittering rain. "Perfect!" though he was perplexed.

Lucy and Roxy' wand choosing went much the same, and then it was Lily's turn. Olivander flew down the aisles grabbing wand after wand and putting it back. He came back empty handed and opened his top draw selecting a golden case and taking a wand out and placing it in Lily's hand.

She didn't expect to get it on the first go considering the others but she had a feeling in her gut saying it would so she gave a wave and an odd thing happened, wind whipped around and the smell off lilies flooded the room.

"Curious." Olivander said absently so faint only Lily heard the old man.

Before she could question him Harry turned to Bill and announced they had to get home for Tea or Ginny would have his neck. So she let it go.

The sun rose upward and the nice breeze crawled through Lily's window. She grumbled as she awoke to her muggle alarm, it was meant to only set to the day she leaves for Hogwarts but it's been going all week. She didn't know what to do, get excited and run for the bathrooms like she had every other day to find it wasn't the right day or lay in bed till someone gets her. The later sounded better but she scrambled up anyway. She went to her calendar to check the date. "FINALLY!" She screamed and ran to the bathroom.

An hour later Lily was with her trunk and ready to leave; it was 8:30, everyone was just getting up for breakfast. She didn't care though, she was so happy she'd already made her own breakfast.

"Blimey you're up early Lils," James yawned coming down the stairs. "And all ready I see, I guess you've had breakfast as well?"

"How could you tell?" She grinned as she saw her mother and father file down.

"Someone's excited about today," Harry hugged her good-morning.

"Well, since you're so bright eyed and bushy tailed Lil, go wake up Albus?" Ginny kissed her forehead.

Lilly got up and dashed up the stairs with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I will!"

"DON'T BE SILLY! JUST WAKE HIM UP!" She yelled realizing her mistake Lily was the worst person to wake people; last time Albus got a broken arm… it was his own fault for chasing her and falling but she put lizards in his bed.

Not shy of five minutes he was chasing Lily down the stair case begging for her not to tell anyone about something or rather. She had him almost groveling at her feet once he caught her.

James arched his eyebrow at them, "Guess she has dirt on you Al, you need to be more secretive."

Lily chuckled, he was begging for her not to tell the kids at school about his pink frilly dress. Especially Scorp… or some name like that, Lily didn't care much; she had leverage for a good month of two.

The Potter family arrived at Kings Cross station thirty minutes early so they could say their goodbyes and for the kids complaining that they needed to get good seats. James and Albus ran through the wall between the 9 and 10 expertly; fitting since it was James' forth year and Albus' third. Ginny had her hand over Lily's which was clinging to her trunk. Harry went on forward kissing her forehead saying she was fine and he would see her on the other side then he disappeared through the wall.

"Let's go now Lils or you'll miss the train completely," her mother said.

"Okay… Let's go." Lilly scrunched up her face as they began a run toward the wall. A million thoughts crossed her mind, most consisting of the wall not letting her through because she was really a squib or something was wrong with her. She was relieved to see she made it through safely though; there were so many rushing witches and wizards moving noisily.

"Lily!" squealed Dom, "we're first years!"

Lily ran and hugged Dom, "I know I can't wait to get there!"

"Same, I just don't want to be in Hufflepuff to be honest; I'd even be fine with the snakes."

She said her goodbyes to her mother, father and the rest of the adults and Hugo who was a year younger than her. Lily was with Dom but Albus insisted they sit with him and his friends which she wasn't opposed to because Albus sat with Lewis her other cousin she was great friends with. They made their way to the compartment Albus and his friends had claimed; there she saw three guys. One of the guys was Lewis and another Jem, the boy she met at dinner weeks ago. The third she hadn't seen before with platinum blonde hair, pale creamy complexion and large grey eyes… staring straight at her. She walked in with Dom and Albus embracing Lewis in a bear hug and sitting next to Jem across from the other boy; Dom sat next to her. On the other side was Lewis, Albus and—

"Lily, Dom, this is Scorpius. My best mate," Al smiled and directed their gazes to the blonde boy who politely nodded to say hello, "this is my sister Lily and my cousin Dom."

Lily instantly recognized the nick-name that goes with this name. "So, Scorp, how do you feel about cross-dressing?"

Albus paled instantly.

Scorpius raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at her, "I'm not too fond of it myself; do you fancy it Lily?"

She smirked, "Not hardly, just curious to your reaction." She mockingly looked at Albus, "Are you okay Ablus, you look rather pale?"

Dom couldn't hold it back any longer she burst out laughing and so did Lily. Lewis and Jem looked deeply confused to say the least, Albus was reddening but Scorpius was smirking in hers and Dom's direction.

"So what houses are use guys hoping to be in?" Jem inquired mostly to Lily, "Gryffindor I'd expect."

"I never put much thought into it, I guess I don't mind which I get sorted in," she smiled. "My father says that every house has its good qualities."

Dom rolled her eyes, "I want to be in Gryffindor, bravery sounds like the best of the four."

Most people were in agreement to her statement though Scorpius lightly tsk-ed under his breath, if you weren't looking you wouldn't have noticed but Lily managed to spot it and gave a light chuckle at the Slytherin boy.

The train ride continued with chatter and the trolley lady's candy they'd bought until the train pulled to a stop. Lily had been so excited with Dom they practically bounced off of the train in high spirits. They were headed toward the first year section when she realized she'd forgotten her book-bag.

"Dom, I'll be back in a second. I left my bag behind I'll catch up." She pivoted and dashed back to the train. When she got there she moved to go into the carriage when someone walked out; they collided into each other. She stumbled back feeling the other person's weight unbalancing, they were falling backwards; they hit the ground with a thud. But, much to Lily's surprise she didn't hurt from being fallen on. She opened her eyes to see she wasn't being crushed but rather she was crushing the boy beneath her; they must have twisted so she landed safely.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked, "You left your bag so I thought I'd wait with it till you realized but figured I'd just give it to Albus once it took so long. Guess I should be more patient or I'll end up with broken bones"

"Shite, I'm sorry." She said hastily getting up on her feet after realizing she was sprawled on him shocked like an idiot.

"It's fine," He passed her book-bag and rubbed his head, "though my head did take a hit."

"Sorry again," She said meekly, "I hope you didn't miss your way to Hogwarts, I have to go or Dom will freak out. Oh and thank you." She started toward the way she came but felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"You're welcome but I'm not the only one without transport," he laughed, "you'd of missed the boats by now, I know because I missed them my first time here too; except I had no one with me."

"Are you sure? 'Cause Dom is pretty persuasive so she—"

"So is your brother but that didn't work for me."

"Oh." She didn't know what to do. "So how do we get to Hogwarts then?"

"We hope Professor Flitwick hasn't left yet." He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3: Dorms and snakes

**Disclaimer~!**

**I don't own Harry Potter at all. **

**The next one will be up possible tomorrow or the next day, either way really soon~!**

**:3**

**_Never a Dull moment_**

**_By Shanny_**

**_Chapter three: Dorms and snakes_**

Dominique was fidgeting; they had got on the boats much to her objections and left Lily behind. Hagrid said Professor Flitwick would still be there so she would be okay but she was panicky anyhow. Every first year was murmuring around her waiting for McGonagall to return and lead them inside the great hall. She heard footsteps and then saw the Professor.

"Let us forward in quietly." She said.

_Where the hell was Lily?_ She couldn't stand the tension. What if Lily didn't get brought by Professor Flitwick, what if she got hurt? Dom was pushing her imagination on the last one, thinking of all the possibilities; most were bad. She was thinking so much she'd not listened at all when they had moved in and her name was called by Professor McGonagall.

"Weasley, Dominique!" she said irritated.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she strode up to the chair. When she was seated the Professor lowered the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmmmmm, a Weasley again, you all seem to have an outstanding amount of courage. You're exceedingly bright, hmmmm, yes. Either Gryffindor of Ravenclaw I'd say. I wonder—"

"I want to be in Slytherin, please." whispered Dom inaudibly.

"Slytherin, huh? You don't possess the cunningness; you're clever but not the same type."

"Please, Slytherin. Please, Slytherin. Please, Slytherin." Dom chanted under her breath.

"Stop that, no."

"Please, Slytherin. Please, Slytherin. Please, Slytherin. Please, Slytherin. Please, Slytherin."

"Oh fine, just stop that," the sorting hat said angrily, "SLYTHERIN!"

The shock on the other Weasleys and the Potters faces was really a sight to see, they hardly ever got taken by surprise. Dom waved at them and walked over to Slytherin table, they were clapping like they had won something. She was searching the table for the blonde haired boy before she sat next to a black hair girl. She didn't see him at all, she slouched feeling disappointed.

The girl next to her was about to offer her hand and her name but the great hall's doors opened suddenly.

Lily walked in laughing with Scorpius, everyone turned staring. She realized they'd interrupted the sorting of the first years and she was a first year. She was very late since only the person leaving the chair was left at the front. Scorpius placed his hand on her lower back nudging her toward the front; she'd forgotten to move. She started walking up to the chair and as she passed James and Albus they cheered for her to be a Gryffindor.

"Hurry up Lily! Get up and join us at Gryffindor already!" called Jem after James and Albus had done their piece.

Her face broke out in a grin, "Save me a seat will you?"

She sat down on the chair and the hat was lowered onto her head.

"Ahhh, the youngest Potter. You're much like you father up here, hmmm, no, not quite. You're clever, very clever at that. I don't think they should save you that seat but you are brave, yes indeed brave, it's not even a question…"

"That's where I'm going, Gryffindor. So of course they should save me a seat." She growled, Lily doesn't care much which house but she'd said pretty loudly and confidently to save her a seat so she wasn't letting the change that.

The crowd roared in laughter, even some of Slytherin gave a chuckle or two; her face reddened realizing how loud she'd said it

"You're stubborn aren't you? Slytherin would have your kind of people; your cousin is in there. Dominok, I believe it was… or was it—"

"Dominique?" she asked shocked.

"Ahh, yes, that's the one."

"I still want to be in Gryffindor." She grumbled loudly, "I don't have anything against Slytherins but you need to respect my choice. I'll be better in Gryffindor because my family is there, I'm more… comfortable."

More laughter erupted when she took off the hat and placed it on the floor.

"FINE! GRYFFINDOR! JUST GET ME OFF THIS GODDAMNED FLOOR!" The hat screeched

She jumped up off the seat and picked up the hat giving it a peck before putting it door on the chair. She turned to the Gryffindor table and started to walk passing Professor McGonagall's disapproving look. She took a seat between Jem and Albus while the table clapped.

"Only you would fight with the sorting hat so loudly," James shook his head still laughing.

"Psssht, I don't know what you're talking about James." She smiled sweetly.

Professor Longbottom's voice boomed, "I'd like to welcome the first years and hope you enjoy your time here as much as I did. I'm happy to see the rest of you here as well but there are a couple of things I'd like to tell you before we eat. Firstly I'd like to welcome our new potions teacher, Professor Langini. I am sure you'll make him welcome. And secondly, I'd like to mention that the Quidditch field is getting repairs so it is out of bounds for the next week. Thank you." He smiled and clicked his fingers.

Food appeared in front of her and all down the tables. Lily's eyes went wide; she'd heard all about this but seeing it in person was a different thing entirely. She piled the food on her plate; everything from chicken to the prawns to the lollies and strawberry wafers.

She turned to Jem, he was the only one not stuffing his face already, "So, how did Dom get into Slytherin?"

"We don't know, we're about as shocked as you," he replied, "she seemed set on Gryffindor."

Lily looked across the room looking for Dom but instead she met grey eyes smiling at her. She waved to Scorpius then saw Dom was all the way at the other end talking with a black-haired girl. Lily was really confused, Dom always wanted to be in the same house as her but she looked happy to be over there. _Oh well_.

After following the prefects up the ever-changing staircases they had finally reached the Gryffindor common room. There was a painting on the door of a fat old lady.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Goddric." Said the Head boy and the door slowly swung open. The brown haired boy turned to us. "To get in you need to remember that password. Now when you go inside there is a staircase to the right is the boy's dormitories and to the left are the girls. No boys are allowed into the girl's side the stairs that continue onto them will flatten so you can't get up and visa-versa. All of your belongings will be in your rooms by your beds. Now let's hurry in, it's an hour till curfew."

They glided into the common room and all headed straight for the stair case, boys and girls split their ways. Lily was walking with a girl named Madi; she seemed nice enough on their walk so they continued to walk until they spotted their trunks in the third room. They walked in to see Holly Digori and Clare Brown. Lily wondered who Dom was with, she'd have to find her tomorrow morning.

**Please Review I really appriciate your comments~! :3**


End file.
